Love Letter From Thief X For The First Time In Forever
by KohanaAyame
Summary: Several years before the boys became Black Foxes, their childhood friend Kikyan had to move suddenly, leaving the boys behind. The guys were grateful that she has returned, but now they have a problem. They can't just go up to their childhood friend and say, 'We are the Black Foxes, a ring of noble thieves.' Can they keep that secret from her? Or will she find out?
1. Prologue

**SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER…**

"I'm going to miss you guys." A small version of Kikyan tried to hold back her tears.

_Long before the boys became the Black Foxes, their childhood friend Kikyan and her parents had to move because of their jobs overseas._

"Be careful Kikyan…" Riki said.

"…I will…" Kikyan sadly replied.

"You better come back or I'll get you myself." Hiro exclaimed happily to cheer Kikyan up. _She couldn't help, but laugh._

"Take care of yourself." Atsumu pat Kikyan on the back and she smiled.

"If someone's mean to you, let me know." Kenshi laughed and messed up her hair.

"Hey!" Kikyan exclaimed playfully and brushed down her hair.

"Don't forget to call us or leave us messages." Takuto reminded.

"I know…" Kikyan hugged everyone.

"Kikyan, we should get going…" Kikyan's mother called.

"…" _Kikyan stayed silent and looked at her closest friend. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and ran into his opened arms._ "I'll miss you so much… I don't wanna go."

_He patted her back slowly._ "Don't worry… I know someday, we'll meet again. I promise."

_Kikyan looked up at him and they both smiled. He wiped away her tears as they linked pinkies._

"Kikyan?" Her father called and Kikyan nodded in response.

"You're going to come for me right?" Kikyan asked as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah." He smiled, took her hand from the opened window, and slipped on a gold chain bracelet. "Wait for me… Okay?"

"Yes, I'll wait." Kikyan whispered and the car started driving away. "I'll wait for you! I Promise!" _She waved and the others waved back._ _Kikyan slumped back down on her seat when she couldn't see her friends anymore._ _She then closed her eyes and more tears flowed freely down her face._ "I hope we can meet again… Maybe years later? If so… It would be considered for first time in forever…"

**Please Review**


	2. My Initials

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER…**

"Tokyo…" I muttered as the plane started landing. _It's been years since I was here last… I somehow persuaded my parents for me to come back… And in exchange, I was to finish college and maybe look for a job? I have to get money somehow if I was going to stay here for a while. I just hope I can find 'him' once again…_

_(Ring)_

"Hey Ranko." I answered. _Ranko was the first girl that talked to me when I started school besides the boys of course. She graduated early and now is a reporter. Since our parents had to work together, we had each other's numbers. I mean like, I have the guys' numbers as well… Um… Their home phone numbers I mean… (Sigh) Since they're older than me, (Besides Hiro of course…) I'm pretty sure either they don't live with their parents or maybe they already have their own cellphones by now… Those numbers are now useless… Which reminds me… I never got the chance to tell Ranko about the guys…_

"Hey Kikyan, are you in Japan yet?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Wait there okay?" Ranko said. "I'll pick you up."

"Alright thanks." _We hung up and I sat down on a nearby bench. Long before the trip started, I decided to wear a short light blue dress (Dark blue belt) and a short white cardigan. My chestnut hair was in waves and I had on silver dangling earrings. And for my shoes, I wore white flat shoes. Feels like I'm on a date… I wonder… Did he find someone else? It's been like several years after all… Please… I hope you didn't forget about me…_

"Kikyan!" A voice exclaimed.

I turned around and smiled. "Ranko!"

"Oh my god! It's been years! How have you been?" Ranko hugged me and bombarded me with questions. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Haha… I've been well." I lied.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ranko linked her arm with mine. "Let's go eat somewhere, I'm starving."

"Alright."

"But first, we'll drop off your luggage at my house." _We stopped by her house and dropped off my stuff. Then, she started suggesting a place to eat lunch._ "How about Le Renard Noir? I've always wanted to try out that place…"

"Sounds good." _I laughed and we left to Le Renard Noir, not knowing that my childhood friends are there… Including him…_

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…**

_(DING) The bell on the door chimed beautifully as we walked in._

"Welcome! Please sit wherever you like!" The one who looks like the boss exclaimed._ When his eyes met mine, he froze._

"Um… Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-No… Sorry…" His gaze drops and he continues cooking.

_(DING) I glanced up and saw 4 more boys walking in._

"Hey boss." One said.

"Guys! Come here!" The Boss dragged all of them into the kitchen.

"What the-" The blonde one started complaining.

_Huh… Wonder what's his problem._

"Something wrong?" Ranko asked with concern.

"Oh no… It's nothing." I faked a laugh then glued my eye to the TV.

'_An artifact from another museum was once again stolen by the Black Foxes…'_

"Black Foxes? Who are they?" I asked.

"How the hell does she not know who the Black Foxes are?!" A voice whispered.

"Huh?" I turned around and the blonde one quickly looked at his computer.

_I can feel someone still watching me…_

"Hello ladies, have you decided what you wanted to order?" _The black haired boy asked us. I glanced down towards the menu. I swore to myself that I'll only look at 'him…' Not any other boy._

"Yes." Ranko replied and gave him our orders.

Several minutes after the food arrived, I asked Ranko, "Ranko, who are the Black Foxes?"

"Ahh right… You weren't here when they appeared… They're the world's most famous thieves. They steal artifacts and return them to their rightful owners. Since I'm a reporter, I'm dying to write a report about them! Also, I wish I could see what they look like…" She whispered the last sentence and gulped down a beer.

"So nobody saw them before?" I questioned.

"Their planning is complicated! There's a 50/50 chance to see them! It would be a rare sight to be able to meet them!" Ranko exclaimed a little too loudly.

"I think you had a little too much Ranko…" I muttered.

"You think so?" Ranko laughed. "…Maybe I have…" She rested her head on the table.

"I'll call a taxi for you. You need to sober up." I yanked out my cellphone and dialed a taxi number.

"Kikyan! The world is spinning…" Ranko stared at the ceiling like an enthusiastic child.

_If Takuto was here… He would've said, 'What a pain in the ass…' (Even though we were all very young, yes, he used that kind language back then…)_

"Ranko! Don't yell in my ear." I hissed.

_(CLANG)_

_Huh?! I turned around and the one with black hair looked at me with shock. The clean washed plate that he was holding was now in pieces scattered by his feet._

"Are you alright?!" I walked over to him.

"U-uh yeah..." He knelt down to pick up the pieces. "Oww…" He muttered. _I looked at his bleeding hand._

"Hey…" I knelt in front of him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Huh?!" He tried to pull back, but I held onto his hand.

"Hold still…" I took out my handkerchief and carefully wrapped it around his hand. "There…" _I picked up the rest of the chipped pieces and threw them away. When I came back, he was staring at my bracelet. When he saw me looking, he quickly bowed._

"Thanks…" He said.

"No problem." I smiled and returned to Ranko. _I wonder how he dropped it in the first place…_

"Are we going yet Kikyan?" Ranko asked once I stood next to her. "I already paid for the bill."

"You didn't have to do that. I could've paid for it." I told her.

"Don't be silly! I invited you, so of course I'm gonna pay." _Ranko started for the door and I held onto her in case she collapses. Then we left Le Renard Noir._

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE BOYS…**

_(After the girls left…)_

"Riki, what happened to your hand?" Hiro asked when he saw the handkerchief.

"I cut myself… With a plate…" Riki answered.

"You gotta be kidding me… I just bought these plates…" Atsumu complained and sighed.

"Whose handkerchief is that? There's no way a man would be using that…" Takuto snickered.

_Riki looked at the white laced handkerchief._ "Shoot…" _He tried to take it off._

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Kenshi exclaimed with shock.

"No… I swore to myself I'd never touch any other woman…" Riki muttered helplessly.

"She touched you first…" Hiro looked down.

"Um… Anyway, how did that happen?" Kenshi asked. "How did you cut yourself?"

"Her name… Reminds me of…" Riki muttered sadly and his gaze drops to the floor.

"Kikyan?" Takuto questioned.

"Yeah…" Riki replied without looking up.

"A lot of years have passed…" Atsumu sighed.

"She probably forgot about us…" Kenshi stated.

"…That bracelet…" Riki whispered to himself.

"What?" Hiro stared at him with puzzlement.

"That bracelet that she was wearing…" Riki said again.

"What about it?" Takuto questioned.

"…It had my initials on it…"

**Please Review :)**


	3. Punishment

**Yay! My freshman year is over! Summer finally came… (In my book haha xD) Well, I'm gonna update a chapter today. I was gonna yesterday, but I had to copy all of my stories back to my flash drive… I just finished… It took so long because I had pictures saved in the drive so I had to go back and find all of them… (If you don't know what happened, you can read my profile…) Anyway, please read and review! Thanks :)**

**Kikyan's POV**

_10 minutes later, a taxi appeared in front of us._ "You go ahead Ranko."

"But weren't you going to stay in my house?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have your address so I'll go there. I wanted to take a walk around first." I smiled.

"Alright… Be careful though. There could be drunks walking around." Ranko warned me and sat in the taxi.

"I will… See you later." I waved and watched the taxi driving away.

_Maybe I could go to the park where we used to go… I slowly started heading for the park. It was empty when I got there. Everything is the same… I smiled to myself, but froze when I heard footsteps. In the next second, before I can run, I was surrounded by 3 guys. Ugh… They reek of alcohol…_

"Well, hello beautiful." One of them stepped in front of and I immediately stepped back.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Another asked when I accidentally backed into them.

"W-What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"You look so cute when you're shaking with fear…" The first one laughed and grabbed my arm.

"! Let me go!" I screamed. _Someone help me!_

"Hey! Let her go!" A voice exclaimed.

"Damn!" The first one cursed. "Come on beautiful, we're getting outa here." He whispered to me and tightened his grip.

"No!" I cried._ I'm starting to feel dizzy. Maybe… because I drank too much and now it's taking effect… Just wonderful… I thought sarcastically._

"If you want her that much, you have to fight us." The third one rolled up his sleeves.

"Sure." The one with raven hair smirked. "Challenge accepted."

_The one that was gripping my arm let go and all of them strolled forward._

"You made the wrong decision to fight with us." The one with brown hair stated.

"Also you made the wrong decision for picking up a beautiful defenseless woman..." The one with orange hair cracked his knuckles.

"Guys! It's show time!" _The raven haired one smiled and soon, the fight began._

_Moments later, the three were passed out on the ground and the others stood in front of them._

"What do we do with them?" The brown haired one asked.

"Leave them here… They'll eventually wake up sooner or later…" The blonde one replied and they nodded.

_Then, they all looked at me._

"Um…" I looked down slightly. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" The raven haired one asked me.

"Yes… I'm fine…" I answered quickly.

"What happened to that friend of yours?" The boss asked me.

"She went home..." I started._ I took a step, but then started falling forward._

"Hey!" The one with raven hair caught me. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah…" I backed away. "I… I have to go…" _I turned around and started for Ranko's home._

"Kikyan Nigihayami?" He asked and I froze.

_I spun around and stared at him in shock._ "How did you know my name?"

**SUMMARY:**

_When I left Le Renard Noir, I ran into 3 drunk guys and fortunately, the guys I saw at the bar saved me. But for some reason, one of them knew my name…_

"How do you know my name?" _I asked again and this time, all of the other buys were in shock as well…_

"Kikyan?" The one with raven hair walked closer to me.

"Um… do I know you guys?" I asked.

"Remember me Kikyan? It's me Riki."

"Riki?" _I pictured what Riki looked like when he was younger._ "(Gasp)" Riki… "Riki!" _I ran into his opened arms and he held me tightly._

"Ahem…" The rest of them cleared their throats.

"Oh." We blushed and let go of each other.

"How did you know it was me?" I inquired.

"First, you still have that resemblance of when you were little, second, your name, and third, your bracelet."

"The one you gave me." _I smiled and looked down at my shining bracelet._ "I can't believe it… I never knew I would run into you like this…" _I looked up at Riki who smiled back._

"Hey, don't we get hugs too?" The one with orange hair asked.

_I thought for a moment._ "Hiro?"

"You got it." Hiro smiled.

_I looked at Riki and he nodded. I smiled and embraced Hiro._

"Missed me?" Hiro asked sarcastically and Riki rolled his eyes at him.

_I laughed and then looked at the one with brown hair._ "Kenshi?"

"Hey! You remembered me!" Kenshi happily picked me up and spun me around.

"Kyaaahhh! Kenshi! I'm not a kid anymore!" _I yelled jokingly and pretended to pout. He ruffled my hair pretending not to notice. Then I looked at the blonde one._ "You were talking about me in the bar." I smirked. _And I bet it wasn't nice either… (sigh)_

_He turned a little pink._ "Was not…" I just smiled and hugged him. "Missed you too Takkun."

"Damn… I can't believe you still remembered that stupid nickname."

"It's not stupid…" _I disagreed and he gave me a sour look. I shrugged._ "Fine, fine… Missed you too Takuto."

"Better." He nodded with satisfaction.

"Jerk." _I muttered and he ruffled my hair just like Kenshi._ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _I sighed when he pulled back. Once he did, I looked at the boss._ "And you… You were staring at me ever since I walked in with Ranko."

"I did?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah…" I muttered flatly, but hugged him anyway. "Atsumu."

"Wow… I can't believe you still remember all of us." Kenshi said once I took a good look at everyone.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you guys…" I replied. "I know… I know that I asked if I knew you guys… But that was because I didn't think it would be actually you…" _I thought for a moment and glanced at Riki. _"Was that why you dropped a plate? Because you heard my name?"

"Well… Yeah…" Riki answered and his gaze drops towards the ground. "I could never forget about you…"

"Riki…"

"Anyway, we should get back to LRN… Since 'a certain somebody' drank a little too much…" Takuto glanced at me.

"Ranko made me okay?" _I scoffed and sighed. They're all so cute… They all turned around when they saw me staring at them._

"What's the matter?" Takuto asked.

"Ah! Nothing!" _I exclaimed and immediately looked away. The others shrugged and started walking down the hill. I almost followed, but then felt a tap on my shoulder._ "Huh?" _I looked at my right and my face met with Riki's._

"I hope you're ready…" _He whispered in a sexy voice and for some reason, it sent shivers down my spine._

"What?"

"For your punishment…"

"Punishment?"

"For staring at the other guys…" Riki smirked. "You better be ready…" He winked and happily ran ahead.

"Oh boy…" _I sighed with a hint of nervousness and continued following them towards LRN._

**Please Review and tell me what you think, Thanks =D **


	4. You're Mine

_When we arrived at LRN, I was gestured to sit on a stool. _

"Have a seat." Boss smiled and pulled out some drinks…

"No thanks." I said as he offered one to me.

"Come on Kikyan, I want to see how you act when you're drunk." Riki smiled happily.

"I don't think so…" I replied. "I'd rather see how you act when you're drunk." I laughed and they looked at each other. "What's the matter?"

"You do not want to see Riki drunk." Hiro chuckled.

"He acts like a spoiled child when he's drunk." Kenshi explained.

"I wanna see that!" I smiled happily.

"No, you don't." _Riki said teasingly and sat next to me. We laughed and talked for another hour. I looked down towards the ground and shut my eyes tightly. Feels like the world is spinning._

"Hey… You okay?" Takuto nudged my shoulder.

_I sat up and nodded,_ "Sure."

"Doesn't look like it." Kenshi glanced at me worriedly.

"I'll take her upstairs then." Riki stated and picked me up bride-style.

"R-Riki! What are you doing?!" I panicked as he continued walking me towards the stairs.

"We're going upstairs."

"I know that… But why? What's up there?"

"Uh… Beds… That boss uses after he closes the bar late at night." Riki stuttered. _(We all know that's a lie right? LOL)_

"Riki, I can't just take his bed…" I stopped him.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it! Just rest for now okay Kikyan?" Boss smiled and waved us off.

"You heard the boss… Let's go." _Riki smirked at me and started for the stairs again. I heard him softly whispering to me. _"Let the punishment begin…"

**Minutes Later…**

"AHH!" _I exclaimed when Riki pushed me onto the bed. He smirked at my reaction._

"What's the matter?" Riki asked innocently.

"Shouldn't I be giving you a punishment?" I questioned and he gave me a puzzled face.

"Why?" Riki raised his eyebrows.

"You promised me you would come for me… And yet… You didn't…" I muttered sadly.

_Riki sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. He now even looked more depressed than me…_ "Kikyan…" He looked at me in the eyes and quietly sighed. "I never forgot about you… I've always wanted to get you… But…" _He fell silent afterwards._

"But what?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Nothing." _He replied and looked out of the window. (Note: The room that they are in is the one you always see in Riki's route)_

"Riki…" _I sat up and hugged him from behind. He was startled at first, but lightly held onto my arms. Obviously something was on his mind… And I didn't want him to suffer alone… We stayed in that position for several minutes and then Riki slowly turned around._

"You look different…"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I laughed.

"Course it is… I'm saying you look beautiful…" He muttered in awe.

"You're blushing." I teased and he became more flustered.

"Kikyan!" He exclaimed and pushed me back onto the bed.

"AHH!" I screamed with shock.

"HEY! Keep it down up there!" Takuto's voice echoed through the halls.

"See? Now they're getting the wrong idea…"

"Haha… That's their problem… Let them believe whatever they want…" Riki smirked and pressed his lips against my collarbone.

"Riki…"

"Don't make that face… That will just turn me on more." Riki blushed and brushed some hair out of my face. "Still… I'm glad you're back… I never thought we would end up like this… I really love you Kikyan."

"I love you too Riki." _I smiled and we let our lips find each other… Not caring what the others think…_

**Next Morning**

_I woke up to find Riki smiling at me._

"Morning." Riki stroked my hair.

"G-Good morning." _I replied and blushed, recalling what happened last night. Riki was shirtless and the morning light from the curtains shone on his naked, broad chest. And that made me blush even more._

"What's the matter? Like what you see?" _Riki pulled me closer to him, knowing that that will make me more flustered._

"R-Riki!" I looked away.

"You shouldn't be like that… You didn't act like that last night."

"! Stop!" _I tried to hide under the blanket, but then Riki grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. Then, he planted kisses all over me._ "Stop… I can't take it." I muttered.

"Why not?" Riki asked teasingly.

"You're gonna make my heart stop."

"Your fault for being too cute…" Riki whispered and continued kissing me.

"Mmm… Riki…" I moaned as he kissed the nape of my neck…

"There… Now everyone knows you're mine." Riki got off of me and smirked.

"(Gasp)!" _I touched a mark on my neck with my fingertips._ "You…" _I gasped again and attempted to look for a scarf… Damn… There is none…_

"Haha… What are you doing?" Riki asked amusingly. "You won't find anything to cover that… Get it over with and let's go downstairs." He laughed and left the room.

_Oh god… What should I do?_

**Please Review :)**


	5. Lies

**Kikyan's POV**

_5 minutes later_

_Riki was right; I couldn't find anything and decided to walk downstairs with my hand on my neck._

"Morning Kikyan did you-" Boss started, but then started to look worried when he saw my hand on my neck. "Are you alright?!"

"Uhh… Yeah." I stuttered.

"Did someone punch you?" Kenshi asked worriedly.

"Maybe in your sleep…" Takuto muttered to himself and I glared at him.

"Let me see…" Hiro walked towards me.

"No, its fine Hiro, don't worry." I said.

"Are you hiding something?" Takuto asked.

"N-No…" I stuttered again.

"Quit stuttering, you're obviously hiding something." Takuto hissed as he ate his pork noodles.

_Riki smirked as he continued eating. That jerk…_

"Kikyan, if it's something serious, we have to take a look at it. It can be serious." Boss said to me.

"Here…" Hiro tried to pry off my hand. "Come on Kikyan, don't make this more difficult." Hiro whispered.

"Hiro no!" I cried when my hand was removed. _Everyone gasped at first, but then they all grinned._ "Don't look." I turned around.

"Kikyan… How could you?" Hiro turned me around and looked at me sadly.

"Huh?"

"What about us?" Hiro joked.

"Hiro!" I lightly punched him on the shoulder. _I looked at Riki who was still smirking at me._ "It's all Riki's fault!"

"My fault?" Riki asked innocently.

"You were the one who gave me that hickey this morning!" I exclaimed. _I realized what I said and clamped my mouth with my hand._

"K-Kikyan…" Kenshi blushed and looked away.

"Don't just blurt that out idiot…" Takuto sighed and looked back at his noodles. "Now I lost my appetite…"

"Sorry…" I blushed and looked away.

_(RING)_

"Oh sorry." I took out my cell phone and walked away. "Hello?"

"Kikyan! Where are you?"

"Ranko? Oh my god!" _I gasped and the others looked at me with concern. I didn't go back to her house yesterday!_

"Where are you?! Are you alright?!"

"Um… Well…" I stuttered. _Riki came over and took my phone._

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked.

"Riki!" I exclaimed and he clamped his free hand over my mouth. "Mmph!"

"Kikyan!? What's going on?!"

_Riki jerked his head and Hiro slowly pulled me back._

"Hiro?" I whispered.

"Heh, now your friend thinks something happened to you." Hiro snickered.

"Huh?"

"You were like 'mmph!' That's funny!"

"H-Hiro!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Yes, so she will be able to return around 8. I apologize for this sudden emergency. Yes. Have a great evening thank you, bye." He said professionally and hung up. "There, that's all takin' care of."

"Riki…" I started. "Wow! You sound so professional!"

"Heh, that's because I am a government official."

"What?! You are?!" I gasped again. "How about the rest of you guys?"

"I'm an art student in college." Hiro first answered.

"I'm a firefighter." Kenshi started proudly and smiled.

"Engineer." Takuto muttered as he started eating his pork noodles. "And this old geezer here owns this bar."

"Hey… I'm not a geezer." Boss said, looking down.

"Tch, yeah you are." Takuto said.

"Come on Takkun, be nice." Hiro looked at Takuto. "He IS old, but we shouldn't rub it in." Hiro smirked.

"H-Hiro!" Boss became flustered.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hiro laughed.

"Come on guys, don't do that to boss." Kenshi attempted to stop them from laughing, but failed.

"Give up Kenshi." Riki sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"No way can you stop those two immature idiots." Riki replied and I laughed.

_Oh, I still gonna cover that…_ "Umm… I'll be right back."

"Kikyan here." _Riki tossed me… A scarf…_

"Riki!" I slapped him playfully and walked up the stairs.

/

"Hey guys-"

"We have to get it tonight." Riki stated.

_Huh? I listened behind the door._

"What about Kikyan?" Hiro asked.

"We can't tell her… Besides, Kikyan's going to her friend's house at 8. We'll do it after she leaves." Riki declares.

"Are they hiding something from me?" I muttered to myself.

"I feel bad though, we're going to lie to her for… How long now?" Hiro asked.

"Don't know… But there's no way we can tell her." Takuto stated.

"We don't even know how she'll take it." Kenshi muttered.

"Alright then, let's go over the plans quickly." Boss told the others and I heard the paper flapping.

"Wait; let me go see where Kikyan is first." Riki whispered.

"!" I quickly ran up the stairs and flopped onto the bed.

"Kikyan?" Riki called from downstairs. _His voice was increasing as he walked towards this room._

_(CLICK)_

_When he saw me lying on the bed he asked,_ "Is this an invitation?" _He smirked at his own question._

"…" I slowly sat up.

"… Something the matter?" _His face turned serious when I didn't even object._

"N-Nothing…" I looked away. _Riki sat in front of me and lifted my chin with his index finger. _

"I can tell when something's wrong."

_I looked at the clock, it was only 10._ "I have to go… To Ranko's house."

"But you have until 8."

"I know, but I figure I should start unpacking." I made up.

"…" He slowly nodded and I flew out the door without looking back.

"Kikyan? What's wrong? Where's Riki?" Hiro asked as I ran down the stairs.

"…I…" I started, but then closed my mouth._ I continued walking past the others. I bit my lip and lowered my gaze._

"Kikyan, what's wrong?" Kenshi grabbed my arm.

_When I looked back for a second, everyone gasped when they saw tears spilling out. Why am I crying? Why are they hiding something from me? _

"Kikyan?" Takuto stared at me.

_I quickly pulled away._ "I'm sorry…" _I whispered and ran out._

**After Kikyan Left…**

"Riki…" Hiro said when Riki came down the stairs.

"Did Kikyan leave?" Riki asked.

"Yeah… What did you do?" Takuto glared at him.

"Guys… I think she overheard our conversation." Riki sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"What makes you think that?" Kenshi asked.

"I don't know… It's just a feeling." Riki replied.

"What should we do?" Boss muttered to himself.

"Tell her the truth?" Hiro suggested.

"We can't…" Riki sat up and looked at the others. "You guys know that…"

"Yeah." They all replied and stared at the door in silence.

**What do you guys think? I haven't updated for a long time so I hope it's at least okay. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Break Up

**Kikyan's POV**

"You should have told me it was an emergency Kikyan." Ranko told me as she opened the door to let me in.

"Sorry…" _I apologized and started unpacking my stuff. Ranko smirked and sat on my suitcase, making it impossible for me to get my clothes._

"So… Who was the guy that was talking to me?" She smiled and waited for my answer.

"Um…" _What should I say? Clearly the guys are hiding something from me… And yet… Aren't couples supposed to not keep secrets from each other?_

"Well?" She asked.

_I took a breath before looking at her._ "No one special to me…" _I got up, looked at my reflection in the mirror, and brushed a single tear away._

**Third POV**

**8 o'clock**

"It's show time…" _Riki said with no excitement in his voice and everyone stared at him worriedly, but had to carry out their plans._

"Cameras are down." Takuto said nonchalantly.

"Thanks." Kenshi replied.

"It's not on the fifth floor." Hiro reported.

"Found it guys…" Riki sighed and carefully removed the painting.

"Alright!" Hiro pumped his fist.

"Got the other one." Kenshi exclaimed as well.

"We got both of the paintings, now let's go." Riki commanded and the three ran into the van. "Start the car boss."

"Got it." Boss started the car and they sat there in silence. _Riki sighed and stared out the window._

"You should call her." Hiro broke the silence.

"You think she will answer?" Riki asked with hope.

"No…" Takuto replied.

"Thanks a lot." Riki hissed sarcastically.

"Try it anyway… Oh! Ask her on a date!" Kenshi piped up.

"I'll try…" Riki pulled out his phone and dialed Kikyan's number.

"… Hello?"

"Hey Kikyan, it's me Riki."

"…Yes?"

"Uh well… Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked her nervously.

"(Sigh)."

"Is that a yes?"

"…I guess…"

"Is tomorrow a good day?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 10."

"Alright."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She whispered softly and we hung up.

_(Click)_

"She said yes?" _Boss glanced at me from the mirror and I smiled for the first time in like… Ages…_

"Yeah."

**NEXT MORNING**

"So Riki asked you on a date? I thought he was no one special?" _Ranko asked me as I was picking out something to wear in the closet._

"Yeah, yeah. How does this look?" I pulled out a no shoulder shirt and a skirt.

"Cute!" She exclaimed and walked into the bathroom. "Come into the bathroom when you're done changing. I'm gonna help you put on some make-up."

"Alright!" I replied and slipped into my clothes.

"Done?"

"Yup." I strolled into the bathroom.

_Several minutes later, I almost didn't recognize myself._ "Thank you Ranko."

"Now off you go." She smiled and gently pushed me away.

_I felt as if I'm Cinderella and Ranko was the fairy god mother. When I shut the front door, I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and leaned against the brick wall. Every once in a while; I would check my watch for the time. 9:55… _

_3 guys stood in front of me._ "Hey beautiful."

_I pushed my sunglasses up and let it sit on top of my head._ "Huh?!" _This scene feels familiar. Wait a minute… These guys… _"!"

"Remember us?" Another questioned.

"Waiting for someone?"

_I swallowed and answered calmly._ "Yes, my boyfriend."

"Hmm… Maybe you can come with us instead. We'll have a lot of fun."

"No." _I gasped when I realized my back was against the wall. They smirked at my reaction. Why the hell does this keep happening to me?!_

"Come on…" _He slammed his hands on each side of me, preventing me from going anywhere. Unexpectedly, he wrapped one arm around my waist while the other hand was going up my leg._

"!" _I tried to pull away, but instead, he pushed me against the wall and he lifted my chin up with his hand._

"NO! Riki! Help me!" I screamed.

"Hey! What are ya doin' to my girl?" A voice exclaimed and I felt the arms around me loosen.

"Riki!" _I squirmed away from the guy and my eyes widened when beside Riki, were the other guys glaring at the men behind me._

"Kikyan, come here…" _Riki held out his hand and I quickly took it. He gently pulled me towards him and buried my face in his broad chest. _

"She was lost so we decided to help her."

_Riki looked at me worriedly and I continued crying into his chest._

"Doesn't look like it…" Takuto hissed.

"You're gonna pay for doing that." Kenshi started cracking his knuckles. "And doing 'that' in broad daylight…"

"Kenshi…" I looked at Kenshi with my jaw dropped. _He looks furious, so do the others…_

"You made Kikyan cry, you're gonna pay the price." Hiro said.

_Hiro…_

"My specialty is seduction… Damn you guys for copying off me." Boss sighed. _(Got that idea from the game hehe)_

"How the hell does that make her feel better?" Takuto glared at Boss. "They should be drowned in the ocean…"

"…Anyway, I'm ready to punch this guy." Riki said to the others who nodded.

"Riki…" I looked back at him.

"Forget about that Riki, take Kikyan on that date!" Kenshi looked at us and smiled. "We'll take care of these blockheads."

"Guys… You don't have to… You might get in trouble." I said.

"And leave the fact that you were harassed? As your childhood friends, you gotta trust us k?" Hiro winked at me. "We're the Black- Mmph!"

"Forget what he said!" Takuto exclaimed quickly and covered Hiro's mouth.

_The Black, what?_

"Riki, just get Kikyan outa here." Boss said.

"A-Alright!" Riki grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" I asked with worry.

"Heh, don't be such a worrywart. The reason why they wanna fight is because they're just worried about you. They want to protect you. As do I…" Riki told me. "Plus, we all known each other for so long, I guess you can say we have a habit of wanting to protect you. But anyway, are you alright?" He asked me once the guys were nowhere in sight.

"Yeah…" I replied and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry; I should've got here sooner."

"It's fine." I faked a smile. _This happened to me two times… _"Are you mad?"

"No… I'm more upset because those were the same guys from before…" He clenched his fists.

_He remembers…_ "Um… Where are we going?" I tried to change the subject.

"I was thinking maybe the beach?" He looked at me for my opinion.

_At least that got his mind off for a while._ "Hehe, sounds great. But wait… I don't have a swimsuit."

"Don't worry, we'll go buy you one." Riki smirked and looked off into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned and his eyes widened, but he looked at me and smiled.

"I was just imagining what color and design of swimsuit I should make you wear."

"! Riki!" I smacked him on the arm.

"Oww! Kikyan!" He rubbed his arm playfully.

"That's what you get." I hissed.

"Haha… Funny as always."

"Riki."

"Hmm?"

"You love me right?"

He stopped walking and looked at me seriously. "Kikyan? What's wrong?"

"I wanna know if you really love me."

"I told you I love you didn't I?"

"Yeah… But you swear you'll never keep any secrets from me?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

_I simply smiled and hugged him._

**Riki's POV**

_I feel terrible lying to her like this… I thought as I hugged her tightly. I'm such a jerk… I don't deserve someone as great as she is… The truth is, I don't wanna tell her in case she might leave me… I mean like, who would want to date a thief anyway…? Maybe it's best if we broke up. I thought for a while and finally made a decision._

"Kikyan?"

"(Gasp) Wow! It's beautiful!" Kikyan beamed as she was staring at the blue water and hot sand.

_There's no way I could tell her when she looks so excited. I'll tell her here… During our date…_

**Third POV**

**The others are LRN…**

"Wasn't that exciting?" Kenshi asked the others happily. _Referring to the fight._

"We barely made it out…" Takuto sighed. "Luckily, the police didn't see our faces."

"Heh, you worry too much Takkun!" Hiro sang. "We're the Black Foxes! We can escape in the most dangerous situation!"

"Speaking of which…" Boss stared at Hiro. "You almost blew our cover!"

"Sorry! It was an accident!" Hiro replied and looked at the others for help.

"Don't be so hard on him Boss, it was an accident." Kenshi said.

"Right, sorry Hiro."

"Sorry for almost blowing the cover…"

_Silence._

"Anyway… what do you think they're doing?" Kenshi spoke first.

"I don't know… Having a blast maybe?" Takuto said. "I would never step foot on a beach."

"Why?"

"Then I'll become a burnt chip." Takuto answered flatly.

"Ohh…"

**Kikyan's POV**

_Hours later, Riki and I were in our swimsuits, and were walking by the water. The sunset is beautiful…_

"Kikyan?"

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" I questioned when he called me.

"…" He stared at me.

"Never mind." I turned back around and continued walking.

"Kikyan…" He took my wrist.

_I decided to change the subject._ "Isn't it beautiful? Reminds me of the time we all went to the beach when we were little-"

"Kikyan."

"- That was when you-"

"Kikyan!" Riki shook me and I froze. "Kikyan, please listen to what I'm going to say…"

_I didn't freeze because Riki shook me; I froze because of the way he was looking at me with the serious eyes._

"Kikyan, I think we need to break up."


	7. Arranged Marriage

**Kikyan's POV**

… WHAT?! "What… Did you say?" I asked sadly and nervously. _Did he say… Break up..?_

_He sighed quietly._ "I think we need to break up."

_How can he say that with a straight face?_

"You want to break up with me?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry… I have to go, goodbye Kikyan." He pecked my forehead with his warm lips and turned away.

"Riki wait." I called._ He stopped without turning._

"This is for the best." _He muttered and continued walking away, leaving me standing there in the sunset… Alone… With tears running down my face, hitting the dry sand… _

/ / /

**Hiro's POV**

"WHAT?!" We all gasped.

"… I broke up with Kikyan." Riki said again.

"What the hell did you do?!" Takuto demanded.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Riki looked at Takuto.

_(A/N: I didn't mention about this, but Takkun liked her too…)_

"…"

"But still, breaking up with her…" Kenshi started. "Are you sure about this?"

"First of all, I don't wanna hurt her… If she knows I'm a thief…" Riki paused. "I'd rather let her have a regular boyfriend. Not one that hides secrets from her and lie."

"She's still our childhood friend. She's bound to figure out later." Boss sighed while cleaning glasses.

"No, she can't figure out… How can she anyway?" Riki raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. "You're still good at making girls cry…" I shook my head.

"Shut up… I did it for her!"

"You know that you did it for her, but does she know that?" Takuto snapped. "She thought you don't love her anymore and broke up for another woman!"

"!" Riki's eyes widened. "I can tell you still love her…"

"…"

"But let me ask you guys this… If you guys were dating someone, would you go straight out and tell them, 'I need to tell you something… I'm the Black Fox that goes around stealing paintings.'"

"You know I wouldn't do that- Oh…" Kenshi got his point.

"So are we ever going to see her again?" I asked.

"I don't Hiro… I don't know…" Riki turned to the side and stared at our group photo. _(A photo that we took years ago…)_

**Kikyan's POV**

"Ranko?"

"Hey! Back already? Not spending the night with…" She winked at me. "How was the date?"

"It was great!" I lied.

"Wonderful! Oh, Kikyan, change into this." Ranko handed me a high-low dress.

"A-Alright…" _I gasped at the beauty and went into the bathroom to change. When I walked out, Ranko clapped. She already changed into a summer dress._

"Hehe, it looks great on you! Hey, wanna go somewhere and eat dinner? Tatsuro's coming too."

"Sure, where to?" I laughed.

"Le Renard Noir."

"…" My smiled faded.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" I faked a smiled and pulled Ranko out the door, linking arms.

_When we got in front of LRN…_

_(RING)_

"Oh, sorry, I have to take this. Tatsuro's already inside, so go ahead." Ranko gently pushed me towards the door.

"Alright." I answered and opened the doors.

"Kikyan!" Tatsuro waved and I started walking towards him.

"Hey!" I faked a smile. _I felt gazes on me, but I ignored them. I bet it's the other guys._

"Here…" He pulled out a seat next to him and I sat down. "Where's Ranko?"

"Phone call." I answered and looked around. _Riki's not here…_

"Hey, um… Is something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem kinda down. She didn't force you to come did she?"

"Haha, of course not. I decided to come."

_He sighed in relief._ "She's kinda pushy you know."

"Hah, yeah I know." I stared at the doors.

"Kikyan…" He called and I slowly turned towards him.

"Are you still in a relationship with Riki Yanase?"

"!" Hearing his name causes a lump in my throat. I swallowed. "Um…" My gaze fell to the table.

"Hello, may I take your order?" A voice questioned.

_I looked up and saw Hiro's beaming face. _"Hiro?!"

"! Kikyan?!" _When Hiro heard my voice, he gasped. He looked from Tatsuro to me and back to him. _

"Uh… Hey…" I said nervously.

"Can I… Talk to you for a minute?" Hiro questioned.

"Y-yeah." I stood up. "Excuse me." I aimed those words at Tatsuro, who slowly nodded.

_Hiro guided me towards an empty table in the back. We sat down and Hiro stared at me worriedly._

"Um… I heard from Riki about…" He started, but then closed his mouth. "Sorry, this isn't my business."

"It's fine… I guess I should've expected it since we were all childhood friends."

"Still… Are you okay with this?"

"… I would lie if I said I was…"

"So you weren't going out with Tatsuro just now?"

"Huh? Oh, Ranko asked me if I wanted to eat dinner with them."

"She's here?"

"Phone call apparently."

"Oh…" He nodded. "But you'll still come here once in a while will you?"

"I don't know Hiro…" I sighed. "How do I say this? It just hurts…"

"I know… But you guys will still be friends right?"

_Just hearing the word 'friends'… hurts me even more. Is this how it's going to be from now on? I loved Riki from when we were younger… _

_I felt someone stroking my hair so I looked at Hiro._

"I'm pretty sure you guys will make up and make out!" Hiro smiled brightly at me, which caused me to blush.

"Hiro! Don't say that out loud!" I hissed. "… But… Do you think that will happen?"

"Sure! You guys do it all the time anyway."

"Not the making out part!" I slapped him on the arm. "The make-up part."

"I know you will." _He said with confidence and I smiled in return. I hope you're right Hiro._

**Riki's POV**

"Why is that detective here? With Kikyan?!" I demanded in the kitchen._ The others looked at me and sighed._

"Your fault." Takuto said simply and plopped onto a chair.

"And she was wearing a high low dress!" I ignored Takuto and continued ranting.

"Leader, she isn't your girlfriend anymore… Why are you so concerned?" Kenshi looked at me worriedly.

"… It's… It's…" I tried to look for an excuse, but failed.

"You're still in love… She's in your reach and yet… You two will be forever apart." Boss added.

"Shut up Boss! You're not helping me…"

"Haha, sorry, sorry."

"By the way, where is Hiro?" Kenshi inquired and looked around in the kitchen.

"I don't know, I think he went to take orders." Boss answered. "Since everyone is in here…"

"I'm just here to test the food." Takuto muttered as he was helping himself to a bowl of pork noodles.

"Thanks a lot…" Boss sighed sarcastically.

"I'm gonna take a walk." I threw the drying towel onto the table and strolled out. _I turned and saw Hiro talking to someone. _"? Hiro?"

"Oh! Hey Riki!" Hiro waved and I gave him a confused expression.

"Here, talk to Kikyan, I'm gonna go take more orders." _Hiro quickly (practically) skipped away._

'Thanks.' I thought and Hiro smiled at me.

"Um… Hey."

"Hey." Kikyan didn't meet my gaze and stared at the table.

"Huh, already found a boyfriend?" I joked.

"!" She looked like she was going to cry. "No…" She took it seriously…

_Kikyan… I stared painfully. This is my entire fault. I thought you would be happier with someone else… And it's not even a day yet… _"I'm sorry…" _I whispered and left the table._

**Kikyan's POV**

"Riki…" _I slowly turned and watched him walking away… It's as if there was a large sinkhole between us. I know it's not even a day yet, but I couldn't help it… I just love him so much… Is there another woman in his life besides me?_

_(Ring Ring)_

"!" I quickly wipe away the tears and yanked out my phone. _Why is mom calling me?_ "Mom?"

"Hello dear, how's everything?"

"G-great…" _Great, I'm lying to my mom now… (Sigh)_

"So, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Ah! Mom! Why…" I muttered.

"Come on dear, tell me!" She sounds so excited. _I can't tell her straight up no can I?_

"Actually… I have been so busy with work, I really didn't have time to think about it."

"Really? That's great!"

"?!" I stared at my phone for a split second, then placed it back next to my ear. "What do you mean?"

"Kikyan, your father and I set you an arranged marriage."


End file.
